1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method of discovering the type of telephone switch being used in a telephone system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to determine the interface class of a telephony network by reading reference material corresponding to a device connected to the network. For example, a model number of a telephone is discovered by looking at the telephone, and then an owner's manual corresponding to the telephone is referenced. If the owner's manual lists the interface class used by the telephone, one can assume the interface class of the telephone is the interface class for the network. Alternatively, the vendor of the telephone may be contacted and asked to provide the interface class. These current methods of determining the interface class of a communication pathway, such as a telephony network, are time consuming.